


Chapter 1: New Era

by Manimal_Puckurt_Fan



Series: Adventure (A) [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manimal_Puckurt_Fan/pseuds/Manimal_Puckurt_Fan
Summary: "New Era" is the series premiere of the series Adventure (A).
Relationships: Ann Evans & Leslie Jones, Ann Evans & Nate Berry
Series: Adventure (A) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725949





	Chapter 1: New Era

"Hi. My name is Leslie Jones and I'm in the glee club. Can I ask you a few questions? Would you say that you are enjoying yourself and having fun? Having a moderate amount of fun and somewhat enjoying yourself? Or having no fun and no enjoyment?" Leslie ask all the while, an girl plays on the stands, "I'm gonna put a lot of fun."


End file.
